La Noche y la Luna
by wollstonecrafts
Summary: Que estúpido había sido de creer que estaba solo. Si cada vez que nos invade la noche, está acompañada por la Luna.


_Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, la casa de las serpientes sería el alma máter. Además, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott serían los protagonistas._

Sin beta, y escrito en aproximadamente una hora, así que no le exijan mucho a este pobre fanfic.

* * *

Theodore Nott siempre había considerado que la gente no tenía la más pálida idea sobre lo que era realmente el sentimiento denominado "amor".

Veían el amor como algo utópico. Algo único, especial y perfecto, demasiado perfecto para los seres humanos, que vivían cometiendo errores a cada estúpido pequeño paso que daban. Y él, por sobre todos los millones de personas, no consideraba el amor algo utópico y maravilloso. Exactamente lo contrario.

Amar a alguien era odiarlo. Odiarlo con todas tus fuerzas, con toda tu alma, con toda tu mente, porque al fin y al cabo el corazón es un órgano con otras funciones que no tienen que ver con los sentimientos, porque odiabas necesitarlo. Porque odiabas el miedo que te causaba, porque odiabas tanto ese poder que tenían sobre ti. Mucho peor si sabían que lo tenían.

Theodore Nott había odiado muchísimo a Daphne Greengrass. La había odiado tanto como la había necesitado, y la había anhelado, y como había estado totalmente pendiente de cada cosa que la chica más sexy de Slytherin hiciera. Y la desgraciada, oh maldita desgraciada de Greengrass, lo sabía. Lo había pisoteado, arrastrado, y humillado. No le había roto ese corazón más helado de lo normal. Había acabado de congelarlo, se lo había arrancado a quemarropa, y lo había hecho pedazos. Sin siquiera lamentarlo.

¿Había querido a alguien y odiado tanto a alguien antes de querer y odiar a Daphne Greengrass? Lo dudaba. Ella siempre había estado ahí. Siempre había sido la primera en absolutamente todo. Desde que podía recordar.

Por eso, y por muchas razones más, había resultado shockeante para el Slytherin más terrorífico (¿macabro, tal vez?) de todo quinto año el encontrarse posando sus orbes azules en alguien más. Alguien que no le devolvía la mirada de forma retadora, alguien que no estaba dispuesto a meterse en la batalla que él siempre mantenía con Daphne. Alguien que, por el contrario, parecía ignorar totalmente su existencia.

Creía que Blaise Zabini la había mencionado en un par de ocasiones, y por mencionarla, se refería a llamarla por su nombre, no con el apodo cruel que todos usaban al referirse a ella. Más allá de eso, la primera vez que la muchacha llamó su atención, fue cuando se paseó por los alrededores de la biblioteca, repartiendo pequeñas copias de poemas o cuentos cortos a los estudiantes y profesores presentes, por el simple y llano hecho de que se celebraba el día del libro. A él le había tocado un poema de Emily Dickinson, conocida poetisa y bruja, aunque los muggles no tuvieran ni idea de lo segundo, que ya se había leído en unas mil ocasiones.

Los ojos azules, el pelo rubio enmarañado, descalza, y con la túnica fuera de lugar, pero con una sonrisa que podría iluminarlo todo. Tenía un aura blanca a su alrededor que era prácticamente visible para cualquier persona, y dios sepa por qué, Theodore creyó, inicialmente, que solo lo había mirado a él de esa forma. Hasta que la chica se volteó y le entregó un poema a la siguiente persona. Ni siquiera había reparado en él. Simplemente, así era ella.

Pero no fue hasta que se encontraron solos en el bosque (bueno, parcialmente solos, había dos o tres thestrals rodeándolos, y fueron el motivo inicial por el que empezaron a hablar) que se encontró cautivado. Y era distinto. Tan distinto a Daphne. Tan distinto a cualquier otra chica, cualquier otra persona. No sabía cómo llamarlo. No sabía qué apelativo darle. Eso no podía ser amor, no era el amor que Theodore Nott conocía.

Luna Lovegood no se compadecía de él, y eso la hacía distinta. Todos los que sabían sobre cómo había muerto su madre (y que presumían saber sobre cómo y cuánto le había afectado a él) lo trataban como si fuera frágil, como si por mencionar el tema se fuera a quebrar. Y un carajo. No lo conocían en lo más mínimo. Y él se mantenía serio, siempre guiándose por la lógica y siempre dejando a todos callados cuando abría la boca, porque por nada en el mundo era el Slytherin más inteligente, e incluso más que muchísimos Ravenclaws. Pero Luna no lo miraba como si fuera a quebrarse. Y tampoco lo miraba con confusión, o con miedo.

Luna sonreía como siempre lo hacía. Lo miraba como si fuera su igual. _Lo aceptaba_.

La primera visita al bosque se transformó en dos. En tres, en cuatro. Nunca lo planeaban. Simplemente iban ambos al mismo sitio, misma hora, mismo día. Sabiendo que tenían ese pequeño espacio para estar a solas. Sepa el dios en el que Theo no creía cómo habían llegado a eso sin que se esparciera la noticia por todo Hogwarts.

Y es el último día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, el último día antes de que todos se suban al tren y vuelvan a sus casas, que finalmente la besa.

Theodore Nott jamás había sido inseguro, y esa no sería la primera vez. Sabía que no existía algo tan absurdo como las coincidencias, y que, si algo tenía que pasar, iba a pasar. Besar a Luna Lovegood parecía ser la cosa más inevitable que le hubiera pasado en la vida.

Aún no estaba seguro de qué era ese sentimiento que lo invadía cuando estaba con ella. Sabía, por seguro, que ella también lo sentía. Pero ella era demasiado… _Luna_ , y él era demasiado… _Theodore_. Ninguno de los dos podía ponerle un nombre. Ninguno de los dos pensaba en el amor como una posibilidad. El amor que ambos conocían, por definición de libros y por haberlo procesado, sentido y vivido, era infinitamente distinto. Sobre todo para Theodore, que se resguardaba en haber leído mil cosas sobre los sentimientos, y creía saberlo absolutamente todo. Pobre de él, de ella, y de ambos. Pasarían meses enteros hasta que se dieran por aludidos, los dos pares de ojos azules, que el amor nunca se siente dos veces de la misma manera. Y hasta que descubrieran que ese Amor, con mayúscula, puede tomar más formas de las que estaríamos dispuestos a contar. Y hasta que se dieran la oportunidad, el uno al otro, de poder tenerse, entenderse y aceptarse. Juntos.

Pero fue allí mismo, en el bosque, con los dedos de ella enredados en su pelo negro, y sus dos manos aprisionando esa no tan delgada cintura mientras sus dos lenguas se conocían por primera vez (literalmente hablando), y sus dos cuerpos les pedían más cercanía de la que ya había en medio de ese beso, que ambos, Lovegood y Nott, se hallaron un paso más cerca de descubrirlo. Fue allí mismo, mientras oscurecía, que Theodore, después de mucho tiempo, descubriese que su oscuridad de la noche tenía una compañía.

Que estúpido había sido de creer que estaba solo. Si cada vez que nos invade la noche, está acompañada por la Luna.


End file.
